


Growth

by Smut_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud is a summoner suck it, F/M, Miqo'te WoL, My WOL goes off back to Doma for a couple moths specifically for the use of this fic, Outdoor Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Sex, he's tall and pretty, older!Alphinaud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Fox/pseuds/Smut_Fox
Summary: Katherine returns from months in the east to find the younger of her lovers has grown.--He had never in his time knowing her thought of Katherine as anything other than a woman- but seeing her now mayhaps she too had grown into herself.





	Growth

Alphinaud had waited for the day with baited breath. Mayhap not truly, he had found himself quite busy with his new studies after all, but knowing that it was mere hours until Katherine was to arrive at the docks made him pace anxiously along the ways of Limsa. 

She had left for the east moons ago, the only reason hadn't simply teleported being that Thancred had wished to join her. The letters exchanged lead him to believe that at least the pair were enjoying themselves.  
And not causing too much trouble. 

When the time came he had nervously flitted around the docks themselves, upon seeing the ship along the horizon he paused to watch. 

As it came closer, just nearly to the docks now he could see her upon the deck, leaning just against the rail and slightly forward. Enough so would it be anyone else he may have feared they would fall over. The figure at her side could have only been Thancred, also relaxed against the rail. A tiny smile cracked his face, his heart tight in his chest.   
It had been far too long. 

Seeing her descend down the ship's plank and onto the docks themselves was a treat. What she wore at this moment was a far cry from what she had left in. Now clad in a crimson dress of sorts, his eyes caught first on her bare shoulders and the metal ornaments wrapped around them, before falling to the large slits in the front of the dress- cut far higher than some would consider decent. It was pretty, especially in the way it hugged the curve of her chest and hips- he pondered for a moment if the woman had filled out more in the past moons. 

He had never in his time knowing her thought of Katherine as anything other than a woman- but seeing her now mayhaps she too had grown into herself. 

Her eyes slipped past him for a moment, and she seemed confused before they came back to him. His heart pounded nervously as her head tilted up to look at him. Before she left, the pair had been just about eye level. Surprise was the first emotion to cross her face, before she settled with a tiny smile and walked up to him. 

“Alphinaud” 

Had her voice always been that smooth? Or had the time spent apart trick him. He cracked a smile of his own. 

“Katherine”

Reaching out to her and pulling their bodies close. He had to lean over some to actually hug her- but figured the Miqo'te might actually be offended if he took a knee to do so.   
Her arms wrapped around him and she was moving them, tilting her head and raising as much as she could to brush their lips together. 

As she pulled back, words on her lips- he may have expected her to speak of how much she missed him or how glad she was to be back but the smirk that covered her face spoke something else. 

“I do hope you've taken my offer to heart” he laughed quietly and nodded a smirk of his own covering his face. 

“Of course” before she had departed she had left a Note with him, biding he go to Gridania, along with a few other simple instructions.He had met with Y'mhitra, who had seemed unsurprised to see him. He had been even more surprised to realize the woman had lead him on the path to further his arcane studies, as a summoner of all things! 

“Good” It was a purr that made a shiver roll up his spine. The woman would no doubt be looking forward to testing exactly how well he had spent his time. 

 

\--

Katherine looked up at her younger lover's face slightly baffled. When she lad left for Doma moons ago he had hardly been taller than her. But the Miqo'te found herself slightly breathless as she looked up at him.   
Twelve be damned, he shouldn't have looked this pretty still. Handsome yes, but pretty?

His features were still more delicate, he was slim and Katherine was sure that Thancred probably still outweighed him, and he wasn’t too much taller than the hyur either making him either not fully grown yet or stuck being on the shorter side for an adult Elezen. The boy -man- had already been letting his hair grow when she had left. It was pulled back into a tail at the back of his head like always, only missing the braid he had done before and it left the silvery white locks to spill down over his shoulder. His outfit was something she vaguely realized what likely another of Tataru’s creations, All white, silver and the dark blue he favored- the look seemingly like something that took inspiration from the relic summoner gear. 

She walked close to his side along the streets, marveling quietly. She could feel the slight shift in his aether from when she had left. It had been a good decision to halt Principia from resting, Even before the end of her own journey as a summoner she had decided that if nothing else she would hand her stone to Alphinaud, the boy likely to be even better at the art then her. It hadn’t come to that- and while she hadn’t handed a stone to him herself the shift in his aether proved that he possessed one.   
Katherine jittered slightly with the thought of getting to experience it herself. 

\---

Alphinaud hunched over, leaning one hand against his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Katherine stood across from him, not quite as out of breath as he was was but still breathing harder than normal. Mayhaps it was because if nothing else the woman was a warrior at heart, but seeing the woman in the midst of a battle, eyes wild with the slight thrill of a fight, he wanted to kiss her. The thought brought a flush to the tips of his ears. Katherine with the cloak of Black magic around her was always intimidating, closed off and cold- a sheer destructive power- A whole different kind of thrill, one the woman seemed most comfortable in. But seeing her as a summoner the miqo’te seemed to have more life breathed into her. Those slit eyes gleaming with an intelligence that only someone experienced with battle had. 

Their little spar had gone well, he had surprised the woman. Very clearly had. She had been taken aback when half way through their match that he had withdrew his Moonstone carbuncle to instead summon an Egi. He had realized quickly that the woman’s own ruby carbuncle had been infused with the power of a Titan Egi- his moonstone was alright to handle the Egi but not defeat it- The Phoenix-Egi on the other hand. The fight had come to a draw- though, he knew that Katherine had the stamina to outpace him her magic pool much deeper than his own. 

“You’ve managed some new tricks” she purred as she swept over to him.  
Her hair tangled around her, and eyes still wild. Bent over as he was, it put their faces close together. A part of him wanted to reach out and take the woman by her waist and pull her close to his own body. 

There was nothing really stopping him he realized, Katherine herself likely wouldn’t. And while he might have not physically been able to before but now- there was some advantage to his height. His decision made he reached out an arm to wrap around the Miqo’te and tugged her close to him. His tug was too firm however- her weight surprising him and sending the two backwards. Katherine catches herself easier than he catches himself- his head knocking against the dirt under the pair. 

Her hand braced to the side of his head, if she hadn’t caught herself they would have knocked skulls. The grin that crosses her face startles him even more.  
“Best be careful”   
Her hair tumbled over her shoulders to surround them in a veil of maroon. That wild sparkle still glittered in her mismatched eyes and His hand reached out to tangle in those locks and pull her head down so their lips could meet. 

He realized then- that they hadn’t actually kissed at the docks. The feeling of their lips together after so long made his heart race, the way the sharp points of her teeth scraped just slightly against his lips as they tangled together. The feeling of the miqo’te’s tail curling around thigh forced a small noise from his throat.   
His hand slipped up the slit in the front of her dress and over the skin of her hip and to settle against her waist. The silk fabric bunched up and fell to the side, showing off the black lace she wore underneath. Hardly a thing had happened and Alphinaud found himself slightly lightheaded with all the blood that rushed south. It was mildly irritating that even being older now he couldn’t quite control the visceral reaction that Katherine shot through him, It was a wonder how Thancred managed too.

Part of him realized that being like this out in the open in LaNoscea was probably a bad idea, and while They were far enough out that it was unlikely that someone would find them It was still a possibility. Katherine seemed to not care, if the way the hand not holding her up snuck along the edge of his bottoms.Their lips parted and the feline switched to brushing her lips along his jaw quickly trailing to brush against his ear. The miqo’te nipped the flesh and Alphinaud gasped loudly a tiny whimper escaping him. Part of him wanted to curse that the woman knew about the weakness- his ears. 

The woman’s tongue dragged against where she bit it to sooth the sting, The distraction was apparently enough that he didn’t realize the feline’s fingers had slipped past his waist band and was gently pawing at his growing erection. The flash of pleasure made him moan- head tossing to the side and the hand along the woman’s waist tighten. 

Katherine’s quick chuckle against his ear had his cheeks flushed dark. Taking a shaky breath he focused and slipped his hand into the scrap of lace that covered her, caressing first along her hip before moving to her front. A low purr tickled his ear, He let out a tiny noise as his fingers dragged along her sex. She was soaked, his mind raced with the thought. She had seen her and Thancred spar before- and the looks between the two of them, he had witnessed the way to two of them tended to roll afterwards. Had the woman been so turned on with their spar then? It was likely. 

The thoughts were cut off as the woman pressed their lips together again, dragging their lips against each other and stifling the moan that fell from her lips as his fingers curled against her clit. Those sharp teeth were back and scraping against his lips before she broke the kiss again and dragged them down his neck- nipping against his skin. The woman pulled back when his neck had been littered with marks, she pulled back far enough that he could get a good look at her face. Pink tinged her cheeks and her ears were perked forwards, excitement singing in every part of her body. 

He only let himself pause for a moment before slipping the hand out of her and back to her hip, gripping firmly and with a firm twist and push flipped them. Katherine’s back hit the grass with a thump and he had to huck himself over a little to line their faces properly but didn’t care. Katherine’s startles gasp left him open to press their lips together and tangle one of his hands into her hair. 

Something about the moment seemed suddenly frantic as Katherine tangled her hands in his hair, tugging it from its tail and letting it fall to tangle with her own. His hand slipped down her body again and pushed the front panel of fabric out of his way this time. The scrap of lace covering her was easy enough to slide down her thighs, Katherine kicking them off the rest of the way. He fumbled with his pants for a moment before managing to get them down as well. He had a moment of fear as the Miqo’te broke the kiss to glance down between them. Her tail flicked in the air and she smiled. Her legs wrapped around his body and the woman urged him on. Taking a shaky breath he pushed forwards, biting his lip as the head of his cock touched her. It took more effort than he recalled to slip inside of her- and he was startled as the woman let out a tiny noise- and his eyes snapped to her face to see her head tilted back and eyes closed. 

He paused, brows furrowing as his ears picked up the Miqo’te’s heavy breathing.   
“Katherine-” Her legs tightened around him and urged him on however- one hand clawed against his shoulder. That was an urging on if he’d ever seen one. He continued to press onwards, his eyes slipping closed and the pleasure knocked the air out of his chest. It was a startling realization suddenly as he found he couldn’t press forward anymore. Their hips had yet to meet, and he was confused- pressing his hips a little more and gasped sharply as Katherine tossed her head back and the hand clawed against his shoulder tightened. 

“Alphinaud!” she mewled, the sharp pitched noise startled him further. The flush on her face had deepened and he felt his own darken. The miqo’te panted, he had hardly done a thing and the woman was coming apart against him. It was unfair to assume that he was going to fare much better- the feline was tight around him. Their bodies rocked together, each time he reached the point he couldn’t go more Katherine would make that pitched noise. He winced slightly as her legs clamped around him, her grip kept him a that point- rocking against him. 

He braced himself and moved as much as he could, pulling out only slightly before he was forced back inside. Forced to grind against whatever in the woman was stopping the Elezen found himself forced closer to the edge sooner than he wanted to be. The miqo’te was almost delirious, her head was tossed back and for all the times they had been intimate before he wasn’t sure he had seen her this far gone before. Biting his lip he lifted one hand from where it braced him against the ground to slip between their bodies and to where they were connected. His finger grazed her clit, watching as she jerked from the stimulation- he held back a choked cry of his own as she tightened around him. The woman murmured something he didn’t catch through the pounding of his heart. 

Both their orgasms seemed to come quickly, Katherine’s first and slammed into the two of them. She dragged his head down to meet her lips as it happened, letting their tongues tangle as her fingers fisted his hair. He came a few thrusts later, pressed as deep as the woman’s body would let him go.  
The kiss dissolved into a lazy tangle of tongues, that lessened into even lazier brushes of lips. 

“You’ve got more learning to do” Katherine murmured playfully, ears twitching. He flustered and gawked at the woman for a few moments before the grin that cracked the woman's face made him laugh.   
“As a summoner” she tacked on and he rolled his eyes.   
“Not all of us can posses such magical pools as you've gained as a thaumaturge” the and due to the echo was left unsaid. Ethe Miqo'te laughed, those sharp teeth flashing.   
“Mayhaps I'll have to teach you some of that as well”   
He had seen Katherine go small black magic with her book in hand before- small fire or ice spells that seemed to through her opponents off. 

He shivered as a breeze blew past them, he shifted backwards realizing that they were still outside, out in the Open of LaNoscea.He glanced around them, they were still alone, at least for the moment. The sun was starting to set, meaning that someone was bound to come looking for them sooner than later. The feeling of slipping out of her made his face flush. He flustered for a moment before fumbling to take one of the cloths he had on his person. Katherine watched him mildly amused as he did his best to clean the two of them up. He sat back and tucked himself back into his pants. The scrap of fabric that had covered the woman lay discarded just behind them and he reached to grab it and hand it to her- only for the woman to shift abruptly and take the lace from his hand and press it into the folds of his jacket. Her ears were perked forward and the woman was looking beyond him. Someone was coming. 

Katherine stood up with a smooth motion and her skirt settled in place. Glancing over the hill as he stood up, he spotted the one approaching them, his sister. Alisaie had cropped her hair short (more or less had simply cut off her ponytail), the distinction between the twins even more obvious now. The scrap of lace was tucked into his clothing, no one but the two of them would realize it was missing.

Katherine's soft laugh made him look at her, a hand covered her mouth and her eyes crinkled at the corners.   
His heart thudded in his chest again.   
By the twelve he loved her.


End file.
